Her Excellency Prime Minister Hunter Delivers Address on UPUC
My fellow Starlanders and micronationalists, I sit before you this evening to address the situation of the United Provinces Under Chance. The Kingdom of Zealandia has reportedly made a statement condemning the UPUC and their occupation of Scandel, Lowsia, Hanood, and Sovia. The Queen has already given her statement and I would just like to say that the majority of the Royal Government including the President and myself fully support her. We aren't siding with anyone, but we are defending a fellow ally. We have signed a treaty of mutual recognition and under that treaty, the UPUC cannot take preside or occupy any other regions other than Lowsia and Scandel. The reason why we allow this and are defending them is because we have looked into very closely and know more about it than the rest of the micronational community. The UPUC's presence in Scandel and Lowsia is justified. The rebels of Lowsia and the armed forces of Scandel are a threat to the UPUC's national security and the kings of both nations have given permission to the Secretary-General and Chairman Chance to preside somewhat over the region. On top of that, these people are close friends. Starland does not wish to drag this out, but we do feel need to defend and support a fellow micronation that we see as justified. Now, we do not support military juntas and, of course, the UPUC is a military junta. But despite this, the people are very happy. If they wanted the government to be anything different, they would rally for it. They have the freedom to do so and I'm sure the government would gladly allow it. But the people are happy with the way the government is at the present. And if they are happy with it, then we have no right to judge their government. Is democracy not what the people truely want in a government. Is democracy not a government that people are happy with. Well, maybe that's federalism and in some cases nationalism. But these people are proud of their country, proud of their government and are proud citizens. And if its what they want than we will gladly support it. Starland only wants what the citizens of other nations wants as much as we want what our people want. A free society does not have to be technically "free" but rather a nation where the people are happy. As long as the y have basic rights and are listened to, what does it matter what their government is? Maybe we are too liberal to some. Maybe we are a bit too forgiving, too understaning. Maybe we believe that you should leave others alone and let them make their own decisions. But its who we are, and what we strive to be. So, I beg Zealandia and any who believe that the UPUC is corrupt or attempting to take over other nations, say what you want and believe what you will. Its your honest and well respected opinion. But Starland does agree with you and will continue to politically support the UPUC unless we feel differently. Please respect our humble opinions and our choices as we have yours. Insults and silly arguments will get us nowhere. Thank you! May God bless us all! ~Her Excellency Prime Minister Allie Hunter